1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shears and, more particularly, to a shear adapted to be mounted to the boom of a conventional backhoe or like machinery having relatively movable members and be actuated by a powered, movable member of the backhoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many types of construction projects it is often desired to shear materials. For example, in a construction project involving concrete fabrication, reinforcing steel commonly is embedded in the concrete. It is necessary, however, that the reinforcing steel be cut to a proper length prior to placing the reinforcing steel and having the concrete poured about the steel. Conventional techniques for cutting the reinforcing steel to proper lengths generally involve one of two techniques:
A. A metal shear is placed at the job site and reinforcing steel to be sheared is carried to the metal shear and thence to wherever required in the vicinity.
B. Measurements of the required lengths of reinforcing steel are made at the job site and the steel is sheared elsewhere prior to being shipped to the job site in trimmed condition.
Both of the above-mentioned techniques involve a considerable expenditure of money and materials. In both cases, a separate machine must be employed, namely, the metal shear. Such devices usually are quite expensive as well as difficult to maneuver from job site to job site. If the second technique of shearing is employed, accurate measurements are required and oftentimes mistakes may be made which result in a considerable waste of material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved shear which is inexpensive.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved shear adapted to be maintained at the job site.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a new and improved shear which may be affixed to existing machinery having relatively movable members and operated thereby, thus obviating many of the difficulties commonly associated with conventional shears.